Electronic circuits, particularly in the last fifteen years, have become highly susceptible to static charge generation. Electronic systems have also become more susceptible to interruption of normal service caused by static discharge events in the near vicinity. Static charges, such as those found on people, can very easily destroy the effectiveness of electronic circuits. This can occur by, for example, a person shuffling his feet on the floor and then touching an electronic circuit. The same charges can easily interrupt the proper operation of many advanced types of electronic systems. This can occur by a person shuffling his/her feet on the floor and then touching any metallic objects in the near vicinity of an operating system.
One approach to eliminating static discharge, is to have a person wear a wrist strap comprised of a conductive strap, which is connected to a grounding wire. The grounding wire typically has a 1 mega-ohm resistance incorporated with it or in series with it. Thus the static charges on the person or the person's clothing would dissipate through the conductive strap and into the grounding wire. However, in order for this technique to work the person's skin itself must be conductive. The skin is conductive if natural fluids are present, but if the skin dries out then it is not conductive. In order to make the skin conductive after it has dried out, lotions have been applied to a person's hands and wrists. However, because the individual never knows when to apply the lotion, lack of conductivity may occur, and static discharges from contact with a person or with a person's clothing may destroy circuitry or interrupt the operation of electronic systems.
In some instances a person's skin may be dry in one area and conductive in another, allowing static charges to be communicated to circuitry but not allowing charges to dissipate through wrist straps known in the art.